10 Days In Hell
by wellain'tthatjustpeachy
Summary: Luke get's Kidnapped, as far as kidnapping goes he was holding up ok, but then a new guy turns up. A guy with a score to settle. Will the gang find him in time? My 2nd Demons story R&R plz, not sure on the rating btw


Hello Demons fans, thanks for reading this, it's my second demons story (there not a series) and third overall story but I'm still evolving my writing skills so it's not publishing standard! I really appreciate reviews(hint, hint!) hope you like it.

Tap back. R . **

P.S I'm not sure if the half-life's on the show have 'speciality's', but that's how I've written it so I'm sorry if it's incorrect.

P.S.S bring back demons for series 2. woot woot! I'll shut up now!

**Ten days in hell-**

Luke Rutherford had been missing for a week now. The police had scaled back there searching after coming up with no leads, they had told Luke's mum, Jenny that after a week the chance of him being found alive was low.

Even though the police were slowly giving up, there were still people looking for Luke, Galvin, Mina and Ruby had been holed up in the stacks all week doing research into who or what might have taken Luke. After three days they had caved in and told Jenny the truth about Luke and her husband and the baggage that came with it. Jenny had readily accepted the supernatural threat and had been helping with research at the stacks.

It was Saturday afternoon and the 'team' were in the stacks, they were going through the journals of the Van Helsing line to look for anything that may hold a grudge against a Van Helsing. Ruby was getting frustrated, she wasn't one to sit around reading, which is why Galvin had put her on coffee duty, the machine had broken again. She lashed out and knocked it onto the floor, "this is ridiculous, we should have some sort of tracking system or gadget to help us find Luke, this place is full of crap, but nothing useful"

"Every thing is useful Ruby, just not right now" Mina said, Ruby pulled a face in retaliation.

"We may have found a tracking system, I have people out there right now looking for it," Galvin said, "but until we have it I need to stay awake, so you can go and get a coffee for me as you so kindly battered the machine" he continued.

Ruby huffed and stalked out, 'this is ridiculous' she thought.

Luke was lying on his pile of blankets, exhausted from the days events. He couldn't move much as each time he did there was pain somewhere in his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises, maybe a few broken bones but he had given up on feeling too much pain days ago. Luke just focused on home and his family, how they would come and find him, although as time went on he was slowly losing hope that he would ever be found.

To put it in short, he had lived through the crappest week of his life, not that he knew how long he had been gone as there were no windows. He was taken from outside a party at his friends house after he stepped out for some air. He had originally been taken for research purposes. They were testing his thresholds, mentally and physically in hope of selling information on about him so when they released him, people could have there fun. Luke didn't know why they told him this, but it made him wonder how many people out there wanted a piece of him for his families past.

The tests were pretty much the same every day, the only difference was that each day Luke was weaker as he hadn't eaten and had much to drink. But today it had all changed, they weren't testing him anymore, they were torturing him, another half-life had shown up, claiming he wanted revenge for what Luke's Father did to him. He had taken over the facility and was only interested in causing Luke pain. He called it 'research into how much pain you can take before you die'

The half-life, who had introduced him self as Snuggles, had brought an entourage of two with him, each goon had a different power. They were going to slowly tear Luke apart while Snuggles sat and watched.

Snuggles was about 6 foot tall on a dark night he would have looked human but in the light you could see that his skin was lumpy and had a lavender colour to it, his eyes were pure black and his face had a scar across it. His fashion sense however was impeccable, not that it made a difference to how Luke though of him, he wore clean designer clothes. Luke was lying on his back when Snuggles ambled in with two freaks at his side.

"Hello Lukie Wukie, did you miss me?"

"Like I miss eating kitchen tiles, and oh, I don't miss that at all" Luke replied in a raspy pain filled voice

"sarcam, your father was the same" Snuggles said leaning in to Luke's personal space "after he killed my boy was full of himself, 'look at that' he said ' looks just like a fountain' while the blood was spurting out"

"Your boy?"

"I had a son, your father killed him a few days before he himself died, he spent those few days looking for me, but then he died, shame really, I would have preferred to be hurting him right now"

"Well you're a jackass and I don't give a damn, let me go" Luke said,

"You're not suspicious of why I haven't set my guys on you yet?"

"No, I figured you wanted tea and a scone before you let me go"

"I'll tell you why" Snuggles said, "there was a man with your father on the night he killed my son, I believe he is what you humans call American, I will offer a trade, you for him."

"No way"

"Oh well, I'll get my hands on him at some point, lets change the game you tell me the Americans name and where I can find him and I'll stop the game, sound fair"

"I don't know any American's" Luke said

"I think you do after you were so quick not to trade yourself for him, let the game begin" he said

The half-life-low-lifes came towards Luke, he recognised one of them from before, Luke remembered the pain he felt as the electricity came out of his fingers, he was now nicknamed Florence. The other one was new, Luke hadn't seen him before, he decided to name him Cassian as he looked slightly Italian. Luke didn't know why Cassian was 'special'. But he soon found out.

Jenny was looking through the shelves in the stacks, Mina had pointed her in the direction of the lists, a section of notes with lists of all the things her husband had considered a threat. They were notes for when people had threatned another person and he had made a note if the threat was eliminated or escaped. On the end of the row there was a thick note book which was probably going to help most, the one they could have done with at the beginning of the week. It was entitled 'threats against me and my family' with his distinctive signature underneath. There were several of these note pads from past generations of the Van Helsing line.

She pulled them out and took them over to the table where Rupert and Mina were sat researching, " I think these are going to help us quicker than reading every journal they ever wrote"

"What are they?" Galvin asked

"Threat lists, and there all pretty thick note pads" Jenny replied,

"Good idea," Galvin replied reaching for the top book.

Jenny sat down with her husband's threat book, the thinnest of them all and the most likely to lead them to Luke.

Mina was sat there giving her idea's about the threats, she had been with the Van Helsings for a _long_ time and knew who most of them were and was able to tell them if she thought they were capable of capturing Luke. When Ruby returned she gathered the books with information on each half-life and made notes on what they could do and where they could be found.

The four of them worked through the night and by the next morning, by then they had an A list and a B list, the A list was most likely culprits and the ones they were going to look for. The B list was potential culprits who they would go after if there A list failed.

It was now Sunday, not that Luke new that. Sharp pains rippling through his body woke him from his few hours of restless sleep. It felt like pins and needles, but magnified a thousand times and it spread through all over his body. This was the power of Cassian, the half-life Luke had been acquainted with the last time they had tortured him into giving up Galvin's name. Luke had never felt so bad in his life but he wasn't going to give Galvin up, that showed weakness, he didn't want to be shown as weak in front of Galvin after the American had helped him so much. So he would hold out as long as it took, waiting for rescue.

There was another sharp spike of pain as Florence joined in.

Luke screamed in agony.

He could do this.

They had piled in the back of Mina's limo, Galvin, Mina, Ruby and even Jenny were off to hunt the S.O.B's on their list. They had gone back to where Luke had gone missing to check they hadn't missed anything for Mina to get a vision off, but it was the same as every other day, nothing. So they were off to underground London in search of their reward.

Jenny and Galvin were the only one's with guns. They discovered while planning that Jenny's friend had taken her shooting when they were young. They tested it out and she was still a good shot, this meant more of a chance of getting to Luke unharmed. Ruby was carrying a knife, not yet trusted with a gun yet. Mina was unarmed but they needed her to help them find Luke through visions. But Mina and Ruby were only going in if it was absolutely necessary they were going to wait in the car, this had elicited protest from Ruby. So they ignored her.

They were all silent with nervous apprehension. They were trying not to think about the state they would find Luke in. They had all thought about what they had said to him before he went missing and what they would say to him when they found him.

The last thing Ruby had said to Luke was "I hate you" after they had gotten in a fight at the party, she was the reason he was outside. She was the reason he was taken. She defiantly blamed herself. She was planning on apologising for telling Luke she hated him and for starting a ridiculous fight over him letting her carry a weapon.

Jenny had said, "Your starting to turn into your father, I'm not sure if that's good or bad" to Luke before he disappeared, she wished she had said something more caring. She new that he was alive, she could feel it. She just wanted to let him know she supported all of this half-life stuff.

Galvin left everything on good terms with Luke, he was starting to think about how he should probably tell him he was doing well in his training, a little bit of praise never hurt anyone, but he was going to make sure Luke cut the parties out, they always led to trouble.

Mina was the most confident they would find Luke, he was a Van Helsing after all. She was proud of him, she'd been with a lot of the Van Helsing line, she thought that he was going to be one of the most promising hunters of all time, he just needed to get rid of some distractions, like Ruby.

"He'll be okay right, like alive I mean?" Ruby said

"He's alive, I can feel it" Jenny said

"No offence Ms. R but I'm not sure if I trust your supernatural abilities"

"He's alive" Galvin said, "he's a descendant Van Helsing, he's strong, he's Luke"

"Right, it's just…" Ruby trailed off as every one gave he the 'shut up' look

Luke was shaking, they kept zapping him but he was so cold and numb it hardly affected him any more. His shirt was gone and his chest covered in burn marks from the electricity. He was currently chained to the wall, arms and legs manacled apart. His shoulders had lost feeling hours ago, after he couldn't hold himself up they had taken all of his weight. It was when they lifted his arms to shackle him up he discovered one of his shoulders and several of his ribs were broken or dislocated. It hurt to put weight on his left ankle but the worst pain was in his wrist. It had been one of the first things to be broken, it was currently swollen, the worst thing that was he was hanging off it on tight metal manacles.

Cassian walked up so he was right in front of Luke, he had terrible smelling breath and a tumour effect going on near his eyes. He got right into Luke's face and for the first time he spoke.

"Where is the American?" he asked in a peculiar accent

"I don't…know… in America?" Luke replied panting and unsteadily

Cassian looked into Luke's eyes, he slowly raised his had to Luke's chest and let out a massive burst of power. Luke yet again screamed in agony. After a few seconds he stopped and let his head hang. "I'll never tell you" he rasped, lifting his head to glare defiantly at Cassian. "You will" Cassian said turning on his heel, he walked over to Florence and whispered something in his ear. Florence smiled at Luke and Cassian walked out.

Snuggles walked in and Florence stepped up to the mark and let lose with the electricity. More cries of pain were heard. An hour later silence came as Luke slipped into welcome unconsciousness.

They had checked out and smoked the first three half-life's on the list, none of them related to the problem but all of them gone. Galvin was stopping off at a contacts place on the way to the next hit to see if he had picked up on any underground gossip.

Galvin trudged down the ally to the grotty bar that was a hang out for low life humans and the supernatural beings of the world. He slammed the door open and strode over to the bar

"Got anything for me giggles?" Galvin said to the constantly frowning barkeep,

"Might have overheard something"

"Well are you going to tell me or do I have to shoot it out of you" Galvin said reaching for his gun,

"Right," Giggles said quickly, "heard there was some information for sale, something about a last Van Helsing, whatever one of those is, that's all I got but the guys seemed pretty interested in it, this was a couple of days ago now, maybe Thursday"

"did you hear who was selling the information?"

"it's a pretty good idea, information for money, how much would you give me for a name?"

"I'd give you your life. You low life piece of crap."

"Right, yeah, right. Erm… it's not a person but a place. An underground station on the west side" he took out a bit of paper and scribbled the address down, "here you go"

"thank you giggles, I'll expect something new next time or…" he said waving the gun around.

Galvin returned to Mina's Limo and they set off to the address that giggles had given them. "They have Luke and there selling information, I'm not sure what kind, Giggles isn't that good with details."

"half-lifes? They work for money?"

"Yeah, they want to blend in then they'll do anything to get closer to humans. Money is the fast track to over half the populations hearts." Galvin said.

Luke slowly came to and saw some one new stood in front of him, she looked human but her eyes were a give away, pure black right through. She smiled at Luke and ran a finger down his chest, making him shiver, "Luke, my names Lucy" she purred, "I need you to tell me the name of the American that your dad was with when he killed Snuggles' son."

That was when Luke's head started to feel like it was about to split open. He cried out briefly before setting his eyes on her hers. Her eyes had turned blood red. That was when he knew she was in his head. He tried his best to try and stop it, but he didn't know how. After a few minutes Luke felt the pain ease, but still had loads of pain in his head and he was left weaker than before. He looked up her eyes were black again, the smile back on her face. "Rupert Galvin, his mentor and god-father" she said loud and proud to the audience of Florence, Cassian and Snuggles. She put one hand on each side of Luke's face and lent in "you did well to make it this far, Luke, it's a good thing they forgot about me until now because now your going to get it." She kissed his cheek and strode out the room leaving Luke with 'the boys.'

"Rupert Galvin eh? That rings a bell" Snuggles said pacing in front of Luke, "well Luke, I'm going to tear apart this god-father of yours nice and slow. How does that sound, and if you're lucky you'll still be around to watch, but I find that doubtful. Now if you'll excuse me I have a yank to kill" He turned and walked out stopping at the door, "nice knowing you Luke," he said, and turning to his goons he said "sick 'em boys… I've always wanted to say that! Bye Luke." Florence electrocuted Luke and Luke screamed out in agony, again.

Snuggles turned to the door to find two guns pointed at him.

"Hello, can I help you?" he asked politely.

Galvin and Jenny shot him at the same time, "you could move" Galvin said to the corpse

"Morning boys" he said as he stepped in the room, reloading his gun with liquid bullets, both him and Jenny were trying to avoid looking at Luke.

Florence stepped up to Galvin and shot an electricity bolt at him but at the same time Jenny discharged her weapon hitting the half-life right between the eyes. "thank you" Galvin said turning toward Cassian.

Cassian had his hand on Luke's bare chest, when he knew Galvin was looking he let out a massive bout of power at Luke. Luke's eyes went wide but he was too weak to cry out, he went ridged. Galvin shot at Cassian and killed him. Luke relaxed and Jenny ran over to him, holding him up to take the weight off his arms. Galvin searched the bodies for keys, he unlocked the manacles on Luke's ankles first and then his wrists, and he then helped Jenny lower him to the floor.

"Mum" Luke managed to get out

"Shh Luke, regain some strength first" she said stroking his hair

"Hurts"

"I know it does sweetie, hold on a bit and we'll get you to the hospital, can you tell us what hurts?"

" 'vrywhere"

"Okay, do you think you can walk with me and Galvin supporting you?"

Luke nodded weakly.

Galvin put his jacket around his god-son, then they helped him up and out to the front of the building they could get phone reception and an ambulance could get access. He slumped against the wall with Jenny next to him, he was shaking like a leaf. Ruby ran up to them with Mina in tow "Luke" she said about to burst into conversation. Jenny shook her head and Ruby shut up. Galvin called for an ambulance.

Even in the light of the dim streetlights Jenny could see her son was in bad shape. He was a deathly pail, dark circles around his eyes, shaking, there were burns on his chest, arms and face, his breathing was laboured, his right wrist was badly swollen as was his left ankle, there were cuts and bruises but they were starting to heal. He had also lost weight, as if he hadn't eaten in the 10 days he was missing, he probably hadn't and his lips were chapped, as if he had received no water either.

Luke hadn't spoken, he was resting with his eyes closed against Jenny, clinging to her arm when the ambulance showed up, they checked him over as best as they could determining there that his wrist was broken but setting in the wrong position and his ankle was badly bruised. To add to the list his pulse and temperature were to high. They wrapped him in a foil blanket and onto a gurney then loaded him into the ambulance. Jenny went with him and the rest followed in Mina's limo.

At the hospital Luke was rushed into the emergency room where they cleaned and covered his burns, brought his temperature down. They put an I.V in to help with getting him rehydrated and fight off the infection from one of his cuts. The worst part was that he had managed to catch hypothermia and was on the verge of pneumonia. They had to intubate, while he was unconscious they got him up to surgery to reset his wrist and ribs, and check for internal injury. Two hours later a doctor came out "Ms. Jennifer Rutherford?" he called, Jenny stood up and walked over "I'm Dr. Harrison Cunningham, would you like to follow me?"

Jenny followed the doctor up to the I.C.U where Luke lay. "The good news is he'll make a full recovery, but it might take a while. Most of the injury's are superficial, there will be scarring on the burns and some of the deeper cuts. His wrist has been reset as of two of his ribs that were pushing against his lung. He's undernourished but that can be slowly sorted out. The I.V is helping rehydrate him. He's back to normal body temperature and his heart rate is almost back down to resting. We're keeping his sedated and intubated for a few more hours to let his body adjust and then we'll remove the tube and wake him up. I don't know what he's been through but he's taken it really well Ms. Rutherford"

"Thank you doctor, can I sit with him?"

"Of course, he'll need you here when he wakes up."

The doctor walked away leaving mother and son alone. Jenny brushed the hair off Luke's face and took in his still handsome features, "you're going to be okay" she said sitting down next to him and holding his hand, "I love you kiddo"

Galvin, Mina and Ruby came up half an hour later to see how he was getting on and say goodbye to Jenny. When Mina put her hand over Luke's she got a quick flash of the last few days, she stepped back.

"What did you see?" Galvin asked

"Nothing good, it's not my place to tell"

"I guess we'll get going then," Galvin said

"Give him my love when he wakes up" Mina said. Then they left.

Two days later Luke was lying in the hospital bed with Mina sat next to him, he was still weak but doing better. He refused to talk about what happened, saying it was in the past and no one needed to worry about it. Mina was the only one that hadn't asked him about it yet, they just talked about what else was going on in the world, she was the only one that he actually talked to, the others he was stoic towards. But Luke needed to talk about it Mina knew this and wanted to help.

"Luke, on the day they brought you in I saw something" Mina said

"Oh" Luke said putting his walls up, knowing what was coming

"I saw some of what they put you through, I haven't told any one else. Let me tell you what I managed to piece together ok?"

"Ok"

"It happened in two sections, testing for the first part, torture for the second. The first part you could survive and cope with. Minimal pain compared to the second part, just a bunch of mad scientists. Then the second part came, it seems all he wanted was to hurt you, but then it changes and he wants information. That's all I have" she sighed.

"It was more than that" Luke said facing away form Mina "the first part your pretty much right, but it still hurt a lot. The second part…" Luke took a deep breath

"You don't have to do this now Luke" Mina said,

"I can do it… the second part was worse, the guy that took over introduced himself as snuggles"

"Your dad killed his son" Mina said thinking out loud

"Yeah, that's what this was about, revenge. He had two half-life's helping him. One of them could electrocute me," Luke said turning towards Mina and gesturing to the burns "the other could make me experience killer pins-and-needles in a way. I managed to hold off against them for a while but then they brought in this woman, Lucy, she could look into my mind. I didn't know how to stop it" Luke stopped, "I couldn't stop it, it hurt so much and I didn't know how to make it stop, she got the information she wanted, I put his life in danger all because I wasn't strong enough"

"Whose life Luke?"

"Galvin, they offered to trade him for me, but I couldn't let them do that, but there was no point they got the name anyway… because I was too weak"

"But Galvin is fine Luke"

"But what if he wasn't ready, what if they killed him and I could have prevented it, I shouldn't be doing this"

"Luke your not weak, you were tortured for 10 days straight and lived to talk about it, no body can withstand a mind reader apart from another mind reader. Galvin is alive and well, as, might I add are you. Your far form weak Luke Rutherford, you're a hero"

The end

What do you think? Please review and offer ideas for more stories. I've got the time now I'm on elongated holidays!

_Tap back,_

_R **_

_Demons series 2. Make sure they know we want one._

_Christian Cooke :P ! _

_Thanx 4 proofing Chez ___


End file.
